Famous Last Words
by xxdecimated
Summary: Will he ever come back? It's so cold when it's suppost to get warmer. ONE SHOT .


NOTE: I don't own Pretear in any way, shape, or form so don't sue. This was an english assignment so this is a one shot 3 I hope you all like it.

* * *

Love. What is love? Don't tell me it's a simple chemical reaction in the brain. Don't give me a scientific answer, or some words jumbled together to make it sound good. JUST TELL ME HOW IT FEELS! Just tell me how it feels to have someone wrap his arms around your waist and whisper in your ear.

I new how that once felt, that feeling is long since gone now. The warmth is far out of my reach. Now all I feel is the chill of the wind beating down on my back like a thousand knifes trying to rip away at my jacket.

"It's so cold now Hayate, why did you have to leave?" I whisper softy as the wind carried the words away. I wonder if he heard me, being the leafe knight of wind and all. What if it just missed him, what if it completely passed by him.

Sometimes if I try hard enough I can hear his voice calling my name, I can feel his arms around my waist…only if I try hard enough. Sometimes trying hard isn't always enough.

* * *

"Himeno, this is my fight not yours…" He said as he sat down n the couch across from her, Hayate's dark blue eyes staring into the eyes of the one he loved the most.

"This is my fight to Hayate! I'm the pretear, not just your girlfriend." Tears slowly began to well into her cherry colored eyes. She knew this wasn't her fight, that the pretear was of no help but she wanted to fight with him.

Hayate sighed as he grabbed her hand, trying to calm Himeno down. He hated to see her cry, or even the slightest bit upset.

The truth was that Hayate didn't want her to fight because their was a chance that he would die. Himeno saw him die once before they began their relationship, he didn't want her to see it again…not now. He also didn't want her to see anyone else die, no one. "Please Himeno, try to understand I-" He got cut off by Himeno lunging at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burring her head into his shoulder.

"I do understand, I know I'll be no help and that you are trying to protect me but I'm a big girl now! I can protect myself, please…please Hayate let me fight." Himeno cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to comfort her the best way he knew how.

"If anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"What if you get hurt?! Then what will I do? I'll have nothing left, everything will feel so cold, nothing will feel right." Himeno mumbled as she buried her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Remember that I'm the leafe knight of the wind, so I'll always be there with you even in the coldest of days to keep you warm…just give it time. I will look after you."

"Promise?"  
"Promise." Hayate replied simply as he sweetly kissed her, calming her down as six people entered the door way.

* * *

It's getting colder, it's getting colder when it's suppose to get warmer. What about the promise he made me? Did her forget? No he wouldn't have forgotten. He has to have a good reason why he's not here for filling his promise…right? Hayate was never one to break his promises, so he must have a good reason for not being here.

M-our house is in sight, everything the way Hayate left it. His side of the bed still made, all his shirts still hanging in the closet. Everything where he left it is still there.

Because I know he'll come back, I make myself believe he will anyways, Why do I try and convince myself he will? Something to look forward to? Yet sometimes it's never enough.

* * *

"I hate to break the love fest but It's time to go.." A man with spiky brown hair and red streaks off to both sides of his hair said as he crossed his arms across his chest, with his face scrunched up and pointing to the ceiling.

"Cut it out, you rude cocky son of a-" A teen boys words were cut off by a smack on the back of his head by an older, more feminine looking leafe knight with long blonde hair that was tied up neatly into a pony tail.

"Enough Mannen, you're only mad that you have no one at home and that Goh is so much older then you." Kei smirked, his gloved hand still on the head of the young boy purposely to make him angry…and it was working, he could tell by how red his face was getting.

"We really should get going, everyone is depending on us." The smallest boy said as his emerald green eyes looked over at the two sitting down on the couch, feeling remorse for them. Even though Shin was indeed still in his early teens, he understood the world better then Mannen.

With a small sigh Hayate stood up, Himeno still rapped tightly into his arms. "Remember no matter what happens I'll be here…" He whispered into her ear as he stepped away, releasing Himeno from his arms feeling an automatic sense of longing. Hayate smiled at his princess remorsefully as he disappeared for the last time.

---------------

She walked inside her now empty house and set everything down, grief automatically wrapping it's way around her heart as she walked into the living room. From the corner of the eye she noticed a red light blinking on her answering machine. "Who could be calling now?" Himeno mumbled as she made her way to the table and pressed play.

A static noise filled her ears as she machine began to play the message, her heart pounded against her chest. "Ashiteru Himeno, aishiteru.."

With wide eyes she sat down on the couch, she wanted to believe what she heard was really Hayate. _'You're dreaming Himeno, simply dreaming.' _She thought as she closed her eyes. Then a gentle warm breeze caressed her cheek, the feeling lingered for what seemed like forever.

The rest of the seemed to linger on, each minute seemed to go slower then before. The message replaying over and over in her head, like a CD on repeat but with only one track. As the day went on she began to believe he was really back. Hayate came back for her, and that message proved it.

By the time night came she was welcoming sleep with open arms, maybe the message was just a figment of her imagination. Himeno crawled into bed and closed her eyes, turning on her side to face the window. Outside snow genially began to fall and cover the ground with a pureness only Himeno herself could recognize.

The snow could give life and take it away at the same time. When Hayate died a single flake turned red and landed on Himeno's window, symbolizing someone's death. Tonight the snow was the whitest of white, nothing more perfect, more pristine then the snow that fell now.

_She opened her eyes and felt warm, strong arms around her. The feeling felt so familiar and so right. Himeno turned to face the source of_ _the undeniable warmth, her cherry eyes could not believe what she saw._

_"Himeno? What's wrong?" _

_"You're suppose to be dead, what are you doing here?"_

_Hayate looked at her with a small smile and kissed her on her forehead. "Crazy things happen on Christmas eve, miracles show up in the strangest ways."_

_A smile came across her face, the first true smile since he died, not the slightest bit freaked out about the one she loved being there. "…I didn't even notice it was Christmas, everything has been such a blur."_

_"I'm here now, but not forever."  
" What do you mean? You're here! Right here, holding me in your arms." She replied, her voice saddened._

_"Himeno, I will be here forever…just in your memories."_

_"That's not enough though! I need you holding my hand, telling me you love me…"_

_"Aishiteru Himeno." He whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes and breathed in his sweet, intoxicating sent._

The next morning she woke up and looked over at his side of the bed, no evidence that he was with her last night. With a sigh she got out of bed and walked over to the window, finding it slightly cracked open with that she knew it wasn't just a dream.

"Aishiteru Hayate." Himeno whispered as she pressed her hand against the cold glass, Christmas this year would be one to remember.


End file.
